everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine Pillar
Catherine Caliope Pillar is the duaghter of the Blue Caterpillar from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and she's currently attending Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Roybel side as, even if she likes her destiny, she would like to tweak the overall rude way the Caterpillar acts. Character Personality As a wonderlandian, Catherine is accustomed to things being a little bit more topsy turby and has some trouble getting adjusted to how normal things are. She is a very curious girl, and won't hesitate to ask or get involved into something that catches her sight. She also tends to give unsolicited advices, she always has the best intentions when doing it, though. Her manners are very regal and elegant, as she was being raised to be the next judge of Wonderland, and has aquired a liking to asking questions without an answer. Appearance Catherine has Alice Blue skin and has Baby Blue Markings all over her body which glow in the dark. She has shoulder length Caribbean Green hair and has Amber eyes. She stands at about 5'4" or 162 cm. Fairy tale – Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes On the fifth chapter of the book, Alice encounters a Blue Caterpillar smoking a small hookah at the top of a Mushroom, they have a little conversation regarding one's identity, height and mushrooms, of course. A swell story overall. How does Catherine come into it? After Alice's story ended, the original Blue Caterpillar was chosen by the Red Queen to become the Supreme judge of Wonderland, given that he had mind-reading powers. As espected, the Caterpillar soon had a son, but, to his surprise, he was green, which made him not eligible to be the Blue Caterpillar. Soon after, he had a daughter named Catherine, who was thankfully blue, therefore, she would be the heir to her family's fairytale title. But, something was quite wrong with her, that being, the kid was too nice for her role, the girl didn't see a problem with it, but, of course, her father thought otherwise. He tried to no avail to harden the little girl, but, (un)fortunately, she stayed as sweet and kind as we know her today. Relationships Family The Blue Caterpillar-Father; Eventually gave up on the whole "you gotta be colder" sorta thing and decided that if she's gonna be a softie, then he'll go by any means to protect his sweet little summer child. The Green Caterpillar (Current Judge of Wonderland)-Older brother; Not fit to be the Blue Caterpillar due to his skin color, but, unlike Catherine, has innate Mind-reading habilities. He is taking the place as Wonderland's judge until Catherine is old enough and fully controls her powers. 7 younger siblings- 'Not really getting much into them, just know that the Pillar house is full of smokey chaos. Friends OCVerse *Lago Moliere *Momoka Tarō *Joseph Mühler Mort *Iris L'Eau *Renée Le Fool *William Rose (boyfriend) *Lapina Blanc *Katherine Cheshire *Adva Mouse *Matt Hatter Canon *Alistair Wonderland *Bunny Blanc *Madeline Hatter *Justine Dancer Pet Has a Carnivore plant named Ditto. Romance [[Lago Moliere|'Lago Moliere]]: Cath's first ever boyfriend and also a childhood friend. They started dating at the start of his tween years and it was full of awkward moments and experimenting on how this whole dating thing worked. In the end, Cath discovered Lago's feelings for his best bro and decided it would be best to end the relationship. Of course it wasn't that bad since they're really good friends now, and actually both remember their time together fondly. '''William Rose: '''An old friend from Wonderland High that reunited on Ever After. Due to their families having an unspoken feud, The White Rose is extremely disapproving of this relationship and has threatened Will multiple times about disowning him. Catherine feels guilty as hex and does the best as she can to fix the broken bond between her boyfriend and his mother. Will also has gotten himself injured multiple times trying to make gifts for Catherine, one time even needing Lago's special herbs to cure him. Unfortunately, there's also a lot of trust issues from Catherine's side, as Will refuses to tell her whenever he has a problem, and, even though they're still together, the relationship is starting to slowly crumble down. Enemies OCVerse *Maria Hare Canon *Courtly Jester Outfits Catherine's overall outfits are a mix between victorian and 1910's fashion along with traditional saree's and South Eastern fashion. Trivia * Her voice claim is the indian singer Shreya Ghoshal. * Is fluent on Riddlish, Hindi and Punjabi. * The marks on her body, along with her eyes, glow in the dark. Quotes * "Return to Wonderland? But I haven't read all the books on the library yet!" TBA Gallery Catherine.png|Final Design catherine saree.png|Legacy Day catherine spring.png|Spring Fairest Catherine-A Concept.png|A Concept Series Cath EAH Card.png|EAH Card bairi piya.png|Bairi Piya Inspired Illust Blue.png|From the Blue Blood Arc uvu Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian Category:Ghost's Ocs